1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording, reproduction and erasing.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, as an electronic still camera or like still video recorder, there is known a system, in which when a video floppy as a recording medium is loaded, all tracks on the disk are checked as to whether they are recorded tracks, the resulting data of the check is all stored, and the head is shifted to a track next to the last recorded track to be ready for operation. There is also known a system, in which when a disk is located, tracks thereon are retrieved outwardly, i.e., in the opposite direction to the frame feeding at the time of recording, to find out recorded tracks, and the head is shifted to a position corresponding to a track next to a recorded track that is found for the first time.
In the former system, when it is desired to shift the head either forwardly or reversely to change the accessed track, with which to start recording, a quick response can be obtained without the need of operating a FWD or REV switch for the status of all tracks as to whether they are recorded tracks is memorized in a controller. On the demerit sides, considerable time and power consumption are necessary from the instant of loading of disk till it is ready to start recording. The latter system, on the other hand, dispenses with a memory for storing data as to whether tracks are recorded or not, and in many cases it is impossible to designate a desired track.
While a still video recorder is taken above as an example of recorder to facilitate understanding, the problems discussed above are also encountered in various other recorders as well as still video recorder.
Further, various systems are known, in which a recording or reproduction is brought about by changing the memory blocks of a memory having a plurality of memory blocks.
In such a system, as a means for instructing a change in a memory block, with which to start recording or reproduction, the individual memory blocks are given respective addresses, and UP and DOWN switches for address updating in the increasing and decreasing directions, respectively, are provided. Thus, in either recording or reproduction, the memory block, with which to start recording or reproduction, can be changed freely by using the UP and DOWN switches.
However, a system, in which a recording function is mainly used, for instance a still video camera which has recording and reproduction functions, often is constructed such that recording is performed while searching non-recorded memory blocks for generally automatic recording. Therefore, the ability of readily changing the memory block with which to start recording by the UP and DOWN switches noted above is sometimes rather inconvenient.
Further, there are known various systems with an erasing function, i.e., a function of erasing data recorded in tracks formed on a recording medium.
However, where such a system having an erasing function is a small size apparatus such as one which deals with a small medium called still video floppy, since a reproduction or recording function is necessary in addition to the erasing function, it is difficult to incorporate these functions while improving the operation control property.
Heretofore, in portable electronic apparatuses, it is very important that power can be supplied from a battery. Particularly, for video tape recorders and electronic cameras which are being spread quickly in recent years, size and weight reduction and battery driving are essential requirements in view of the outdoor recording. Further, where there are commercial power supply cables (referred to as an AC power source), an AC power source may also be used to permit long-time reproduction and editing of video-data obtained by long-time recording.
Further, with such a video apparatus, an erasing mode is necessary for re-using recorded tracks which become unnecessary, by erasing data on these recorded tracks. These modes may be provided depending on the purpose of apparatus. However, power consumption varies with the provided modes, and therefore it is necessary to consider power supply voltage for each provided mode.
Where a battery is used as a power supply, however, it is of course necessary to take the battery duration into considerations at all time. If the battery is worn out during recording or reproduction, the recording operation becomes impossible. In such a case, a change of recording may sometimes be lost. For this reason, it is necessary to measure for minimizing the wear of battery during use thereof. Merely increasing the battery capacity, however, increases the size and weight of the battery. This will dictate sacrifice in the size and weight reduction, which is a feature of the portable apparatuses.
Further, in case of a system having an erasing function, greater power is consumed in the erasing mode than in the recording and reproduction modes. Where a battery is used as a power supply, it is liable that the capacity of the power supply is reduced during the erasing operation to such an extent that the recording and reproduction are impossible. In such a case, a change of recording is again liable to be lost.
Further, unlike the recording operation, the reproduction is performed by molding constant power consumption. Therefore, it is again liable that the power supply capacity is reduced through the reproducing operation to such an extent that recording is no longer possible.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a novel system, which can solve all or at least one of the problems discussed above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a recorder, which permits quick accessing to a non-recorded area of a recording medium.
A further object of the invention is to provide a recorder, which permits great saving of power as well as quick accessing to a non-recorded area of a recording medium.
To attain the above objects of the invention, there is provided a recorder, in which recording is effected while retrieving non-recorded blocks of memory means, and which is provided with means for such control that when no non-recorded block is detected in a predetermined direction, as a result of a check performed in response to an instruction for changing the block, with which to effect recording, in the afore-said predetermined direction, previously accessed non-recorded blocks are accessed again.
A further object of the invention is to provide a recording or reproducing apparatus, which can be used conveniently either in a recording mode or in a reproduction mode.
A further object of the invention is to provide a recorder, in which a memory block with which to effect recording is never changed occasionally.
To attain the above objects, there is provided a recording or reproducing apparatus, which comprises a setting means for setting a change in a memory block in a recording mode and also in a reproduction mode and a control means for permitting said setting means to set a memory block change differently in the recording mode and in the reproduction mode.
A further object of the invention is to provide an erasing apparatus, which is simple in construction and has satisfactory operation control property although it is a multi-function apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide an erasing apparatus, which permits the ready setting of a reproduction mode and an erasing mode.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus, which is capable of setting at least two modes along recording, reproduction and erasing modes and can ensure reliable operation in each of these modes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a recording or reproducing apparatus, which can ensure reliable operation in various modes and permits the effective utilization of a power source.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.